Resolvers have so far been widely used as reliable angle transducers especially suited to hostile environments. These devices are used in various positioning applications including robots, machine tools, aircrafts, radars and satellite antennas. Resolvers resemble small electric motors and are essentially rotary transformers designed so the coefficient of coupling between rotor and stator windings varies with the shaft angle (see the catalog of Admotec “Understanding Resolvers and Resolver-to-Digital Conversion” http://www.admotec.com/TT02.pdf, 1998 (non-patent document 1)). According to this document, the rotor winding of the resolver is used as primary and is supplied with a sinusoidal excitation voltage,Vex(t)=Aex sin ωt  (1)As a result, the two windings located at right angles in the stator produce amplitude-modulated AC signals, one with the sine and the other with the cosine of shaft angle, θ. If the angular velocity of the rotor is much smaller than ω, a condition usually fulfilled because of the relatively elevated excitation or carrier frequency (typically a few kHz), the stator waveforms of the resolver are given by:VC(t,θ)=A cos θ sin ωt  (2)VS(t,θ)=A sin θ sin ωt  (3)where A is a constant determined by the amplitude of the excitation signal and the transformation ratio, α, between stator and rotor windings (A=αAex). Hence, the resolver converts the mechanical angle θ to analog modulated signals Vs(t,θ) and VC(t,θ), having sin(θ) and cos(θ) components as modulating signals respectively. The signals and modules illustrated in FIG. 1 are some of the elements for the processing of information out of the resolver.